To see you again
by Hikari-Kayko
Summary: AU. IM obviously! Set during and after endgame. No one dies, do you hear! Ivanova finds herself in a compromising situation and has to rely on a certain ranger for help. don't laugh at my stupid title, eh? As always, read, review, and be merry!
1. endgame rewriten

Title: To see you again.

Author: Hikari (That's me! )

Disclaimers: Look, the first time it was uncomfortable, the second time it was time consuming, the third time it was just freaking annoying, but _this, _this is just ridiculous! Okay, okay, _fine!_ Everything pertaining to Babylon 5 belongs to J. Michael Strazynski a.k.a. The Great Maker… All hail! There! Happy!

Summary: Well, I could try to explain it but not only will it give me a headache, it will bore your brains out! So let's just cut to the chase, shall we not!

Others: AU. Rated PG-13, or T or however it's supposed to be, you get the idea. Spoilers warning for seasons three and four I think through the episode "Endgame" Okay? Let's hup-to!

"Is that what I think it is?" Commander Susan Ivanova asked with measurable dread in her voice as she watched the Earth force fleet come out of hyper-space.

Marcus' hands danced over the control panel at his station looking for a reassuring negative. His heart dropped as he relayed the information. "Confirmed. Scanners indicate the destroyers are using a semi-organic hull design."

"Shadow technology." Susan stated trying to keep her voice under control.

"Exactly." The com system crackled into life and an unfamiliar mail voice echoed through the bridge on the white star.

"This is Captain Jack Thompson of the advanced destroyer group Tanamii vestal. We have you surrounded, you are ordered to surrender or be destroyed."

-Oh, bad idea!- Marcus thought to himself. Ivanova turned to him and asked with a calm, deadly tone, "Put me on with him, and give me firing control!" –Poor bugger. Told you so.- The ranger thought as he complied to his orders.

"Negative on surrender, we will not stand down." Susan replied to the unseen captain. The com crackled again as the captain of the enemy ship replied.

"Who is this? Identify your self!"

"**Who am I?** I am Susan Ivanova, Commander, daughter of Andrei and Sophie Ivanov. I am the right hand of vengeance, and the boot that is going to kick your sorry ass all the way back to Earth, sweetheart. I am Death incarnate, and the last living thing that you are ever going to see. God sent me."

Marcus didn't know whether to be sorry for the poor man on the other line or to cheer Susan on but quickly got back down to business when Ivanova cut the transmition and opened fire on the advancing fleet.

The battle raged on and Susan couldn't help but grit her teeth as she barked out the orders that sent so many of their Earth force companions to their dooms.

Ivanova rose from her seat to look directly out of the view screen as the fight raged on. "Keep firing." She ordered as the earth destroyers made for a retreat.

"Susan!" Marcus exclaimed indignantly, but she gave him no more time to protest.

"Keep firing! If we let them get away they'll come back with reinforcements!" The crew of the white star complied and Susan hardly believed the words when Marcus informed her that the last ship was being taken care of. There was a collective sigh released as ever one took in the scene.

Marcus came out from behind his console to stand next to Susan. She was just about to give another order when one of the pilots leapt from her chair and exclaimed something in Minbari as the other crew members in the forward bridge danced away from their stations as well.

"Susan, look out!" Marcus nearly didn't grab her in time as a stray piece of scrap metal from a destroyed ship came hurtling at their bridge. Marcus shoved Susan out of the way and dove down next to her just in time to avoid having the entire forward bridge fall over them.

Loud pops and explosions emitted through the wreckage as people scrambled for the exits. Marcus lifted Ivanova off the floor and dragged her to her feet.

"Are you alright!" Marcus asked over all the commotion as everyone cramped into the life pods and ejected in time to see the white star explode in a shower of sparks.

"Marcus?" Susan asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She stared blankly at the space in front of her as he did a once over with his eyes to see if she was hurt. It looked like she might have a few minor singings that looked suspiciously like chemical burns on her face from whatever exploded nearest her and she was bleeding quite generously from a gash on her shoulder but to the eye nothing more seemed out of place.

"Marcus?" She asked again reaching out with a shaking hand towards him, missing by a few inches.

"What is it, Susan? Are you all right?" He took her hand and looked into her eyes when she turned her head towards him. He noticed that her eyes where not focused on him, or anything for that matter. His stomach dropped as he raised his hand and waved it in front of her face slightly. She didn't even acknowledge the gesture.

"Oh God, Marcus," She breathed, fear rising in her voice. "I can't see anything!"

A.N. Bah, bah, bah, bah! Oh Goddess! I know some of you just asked your comp screen, "What the hell!" but I assure you it will make more since in the next chapii when… well I don't know what's going to happen yet, but it will! And when it does you'll understand, so… until then, Read, Review, and be Merry!

Ranger Hikari


	2. the situation at hand

A.N. I'm back! I know, tears, but you can't get rid of me that easily! And ya know, as much as I like getting review, the flames could be down graded, just a touch! I changed the damn summary for you Mr./ Mrs. Anon! I'm sorry my poor grammar and humor don't fit your taste, but damn it it's my fing story and I'll do with it as I pleaz thank you _very much_! (Deep breath.) Okay, now, let's get crack'n, eh?

---

Susan woke in a dark room filled with the sound of machinery and people at work. She sat up quickly and called for the lights. Nothing happened.

"Marcus?" She called as she heard someone coming into the room.

"Commander, you're awake! Ranger Cole is sending a message to Ambassador Delenn; he said he'd be back as soon as possible. You're back on Babylon 5." Dr. Lillian Hobbs explained from the end of Ivanova's bed.

"What…" Susan felt her face around her eyes and was startled to find gauze bandages concealing then. "Oh no." She whispered to herself as she remembered the earlier events.

"There was some chemical burning to your eyes that left scaring in your cornea. We think the acidic compound that caused it was a by-product of the damaged tissue of the white star's inner hull in the bridge." Hobbs explained as Marcus entered the room.

"Is it permanent?" Susan asked unraveling the gauze from her face.

"I don't know. This is the first time we've ever come in contact with this sort of acid compound, I don't know how it will effect you. " Lillian replied sympathetically as she helped the commander with the gauze then took out a small light from her coat pocked and shone it in the commander's eyes one at a time. "If the scaring heals properly and goes away your vision should return, but even if it does, you'll never have 20/20 vision again."

Susan stayed perfectly still while the doctor examined her eyes. There was nothing, no color, no shapes, nothing but a soft light, but even that she wasn't entirely sure wasn't hopeful thinking.

"But how will I continue working?" Ivanova wished she hadn't asked the question as soon as she had. Her heart sank when she got no reply.

"I'll prescribe you some anti-biotic to keep away infection. That will only make things worse, and I'm putting you on medical leave for now, so don't worry yet. There's still plenty of time." Hobbs finished up and left to put in the prescription.

Susan sat very still taking in the situation. Then she was strongly aware of another presence in the room and nearly smiled when she realized who it was. "Marcus." It was not a question.

"Yes, I'm here." He replied moving to the side of her bed. "I've just been talking to En'til'za. She says the war is over. They're negotiating with the president now. They should be back with in a few days." He explained helping her down off the bed.

"Great." Susan said half heartedly as she felt around for her uniform jacket. "So what the hell do we do till then?" She became very frustrated with her elusive jacket and only seemed to become more so when Marcus handed it to her off the back of a chair near by.

"Well, you are going to go home and rest, and I have detailed instructions from both Delenn and Sheridan to keep an eye on you at all times."

"What!" Marcus was relieved that she could not see the grin on his face when she reacted. "Marcus, I don't need a babysitter, thanks anyways." She gritted with proud resolution.

Marcus bowed to her with a smirk and turned to leave, "As you wish, milady." He was just over the threshold of the door when she stopped him.

"Wait! Um, Marcus?" He turned to the expected delay. She looked awkward as she asked the question. "Could you… you know… take me home?"

"Any thing for you fare lady." He answered taking her hand. She blushed ever so rosily as he led her down the hall out of med lab.

---

A.N Sorry boys and girls, but I'll have to leave it there for now. If my hands shake anymore I could be marketed for a back massager! More soon, I swear, but don't expect wonders to often, school's up and running again, so, I'll do my best, ka! Thanx a bunches peoples!

Ranger Hikari


	3. questions

A.N. Hoo-ha! This story is actually pretty fun to write! Hope you're enjoying as much as I am, thanx for everything, folks. Huokaus: You know… and I feel sort 'a retarded for this, the ideas I got from an episode of "Smallville" which I don't usually watch. Guess its good I did, eh? Thanx for the review! Still more to come. Oh, and I know some of u didn't understand how she lost her sight to begin with but I think I've cleared that up in chapii 2. If not, then sorry. It worked out fine in my head but somehow I think it came out wrong on paper. '

--- --- ---

"You aren't seriously going to stay here are you?" Susan asked as she fumbled with the frosted glass doors to her bedroom.

"Yes, I am. I was ordered to sit watch over you at all times, so that's what I'm going to do." Marcus said with audible mirth in his tone of voice.

"Just wonderful, a fulltime babysitter. Do you work minimum wages or are you the pricy type?" She asked, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Nope, I'm already paid and provided for. I can stay as long as it takes." She grumbled to herself as she climbed into bed. "Lights," She called out of habit, though it made no difference.

Marcus settled down on the couch in Ivanova's living area with a blanket and pillow and found himself drifting between the conscious and unconscious plains thinking of the drama actually entailed in the situation his Susan faced.

Yes, _his _Susan. He had begun to refer to her as his a while ago, and although Steven probably would have laughed at him and told him exactly how crazy it sounded, Marcus couldn't think of anything more fitting to call her.

Susan turned over yet again in her sleep. She wondered for a moment if this was all a dream, but then kicked herself mentally reminding the clashing voices in her head that she didn't believe in dreams.

-Is this how it's going to be from now on? Will I never see again?- The questions tormented her as somewhere along the line she fell into uneasy sleep. In her dreams, the inner voices that warred constantly for supremacy whispered in her mind.

What will you do now? One voice asked her. With out your site, you won't be able to go back to your work with the league, or Earth force, or anyone for that matter!

Another voice spoke up after the last, What will you do? You'll never see your friends again, you'll never see anything! You'll be helpless! Vulnerable…_ week_.

"No." Susan mumbled in her dream as well as in reality. You'll never see his beautiful green eyes again. The first voice chided with impish implications.

-Now where the hell did that come from!- Susan thought to herself as the weighing questions continued to poor over her.

Marcus, who had slipped back into consciousness, heard her voice and got up after his curiosity won the fight. He pulled back the frosted glass doors to find Susan tossing and turning under her sheets mumbling on in what he assumed was Russian, for it was neither standard nor any language of the league worlds that she knew.

"Susan?" Marcus whispered softly as he knelt down by her bedside. "Susan?" He reached out to her and gently shook her bare shoulder to wake her.

Suddenly in a flourish of sheets and hair Susan sat straight up in her bed and snatched his hand from her shoulder gripping it tightly in her smaller hand. The sensation that followed was the most sensational and terrifying he had ever experienced.

It was like… well, like nothing. It was something completely of its own. Words, colors, sounds, pictures, as if watching a vid in an extra fast-forward mode. Like falling through an ice-cold waterfall of pure thought and emotions to land in the bottomless pool below, and it was the most terrifying sensation imaginable.

Susan dropped his hand as if its contact pained her and didn't seem to fully wake for a few moments. Marcus found himself on the floor staring up at the still figure about, eyes wide with the shock of terror and adrenaline.

"Marcus!" Susan whispered with horror echoing in her voice. What every the hell that was, it was not supposed to happen, there for _should not_ have. "Are… are you okay?" She asked slipping off the edge of the bed and reaching out to the man on the floor next to her.

"Susan, what the bloody hell was _that_?" She could hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice and quickly lowered her hands so as not to scare him any further.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to…" She reached her hand out and found his bracing him to the floor. But as soon as their skin came to contact he jerked his away fleeing to the door on his backside before standing and backing away further.

"No, Susan. Just… stay put. I'm going to go retrieve Doctor Hobbs. Just sit still until I…" He didn't wait to finish his sentence before bolting for the door and leaving Ivanova where she sat on the floor.

"Sukin Syn. What did I do? How did I…" Hot tears slid from her eyes and Susan dearly wished she could see _something_, anything. A sneaking suspicion told her that her latent telepathy had somehow broken through and it had something to do with compensation of the senses.

---

"Susan, why didn't you tell me?" Steven Franklin stood at the end of the examination table that Ivanova sat atop. He had only returned moments before Doctor Hobbs called him in on a very important matter.

Susan looked in the general direction of his voice and hoped the look she gave would explain enough. "Okay, that I understand, but why couldn't you have told me, or Sheridan? We're your friends, Susan, if you can't tell us then who?"

"No one! Tell no one. That's what I was told." Susan lowered her head when she got the distinct feeling that Steven was staring at her. "And Sheridan already knows. I told him when Lyta came on board looking for the Psi-corps spy."

Steven stayed quiet fro a long time and Susan wanted nothing more than to break the silence, but couldn't bring herself to speak. In the end Franklin spoke again. "Have you ever done… what ever it is you did back there, before?" He asked tentatively.

"No. The only person I've ever been able to read was my mother. I don't even know what happened!" Tears returned to her eyes and Susan quickly corrected her wavering emotions back into check.

"Well, so far we can only guess," Franklin told her taking on his professional voice again, "But I'm thinking that your telepathy is trying to make up for your lack of vision and in that case there's nothing we can do except put you on…"

Ivanova cut him off as soon as she realized what he would suggest. "Not a chance in hell Steven. I will not let you put me on sleepers, no matter _what_."

"Well, then I suggest you get used to this, because if I'm right, then the longer you can't see, the more powerful your teep abilities will become."

Susan walked in total silence as one of the lab techs guided her back to her quarters. She sat mulling ever little detail over in her head until she came to a conclusion. Reaching for her com link she called for the only person she could think of.

"Commander? Can I do something for you?" A female's voice answered her call.

"Hello, Lyta. Can we talk?"

--- --- ---

A.N. Okay, I'm gonna stop there before I get too carried away and the chapii never ends, eh? Sorry for the delays on the update, but schools being a b-otch right now and I've got a thesis paper and a play to read by tomorrow, then a polo game, and the list goes on and on so I'll get to chapii four as soon as possible… how long that will be I donno, but I will! Promise! PLEAZ REVIEW!

Ranger Hikari


	4. answers: Latency undone

A.N. Sorry this has been a long time come'n. I just had one of the worst weeks of my life so if you'll excuse. I'm going as fast as I think I can and with all my extended family around now I only get the wee small hours of the morn to write, so… you get the idea.

Disclaimers: Not in the mood, you know the drill. There's, not mine, no infringement intended. Characters and universe will be replaced squeaky clean when I'm through.

Thanks a bunch for all the reviews peoples. You make my day a little less grey. Also, thanks a bunch to Fondued Jicama for all the helpful pointers. I've seen the flaw in my design and now I know exactly where I'm going with this. Pleaz keep the constructive criticism coming, it really help. Now I know everything you've just read translates to blah, blah, blah, so let hup-to, shall we?

--- --- ---

When Lyta entered the commander's quarters she found her sitting very upright in her chair. She took a seat as was offered and watched with a patiently questioning expression as Ivanova twitted slightly with the guiding cane that Dr. Franklin had insisted she carry with her at all times.

Lyta was just about to ask if the commanded in fact did need anything when she spoke. "I'm sorry. I had everything I needed to say planed out and now I don't know how to start." She turned her head away as if to hide and breathed deeply a few times.

"It's okay. I've got plenty of time, whenever you're ready." Lyta soothed sensing the rising levels of fear and anxiety from the commander.

"Okay, well the best way to go about this is to dive right in I guess, so… here goes." A deep breath and then she continued. "I need explanations, advice really. Concerning Marcus…"

"Advice?" Lyta raised an eyebrow at the odd statement given to her. "What kind of advice?"

-Way to beat around the bush, Ivanova!- Susan chided to herself as she shifted uncomfortable in the ever dark perception of her world. "Well, no… Oh, hell." She thought for a moment then decided to take the plunge.

"Lyta, I'm a latent telepath, like my mother. And ever since I lost my sight I think… I thing its getting stronger or maybe something else is happening, I don't know. But I just scared the hell out of Marcus a few hours ago because we accidentally made contact telepathically. And now… now I don't know."

Susan took deep calming breaths as she released every tension filled word. Lyta stared at the other woman for a moment with blank features taking in all this information then continued on slowly.

"Are you sure you're a latent?" She asked calmly as Susan's head snapped up to 'look at her' with blank eyes.

"What the hell do you mean 'am I sure'? Of course, the only person I've ever been able to connect with was my mother, and that's it!" She was very close to hysteria now and Lyta decided that prodding that hysteria would only get them both into trouble.

Very calmly and quietly she tried to reason with Ivanova. "Commanded, have you ever been tested for Psi-abilities?"

-Well that's a stupid question!- Ivanova thought to herself sharply. "Of course I have! There where annual test at school." Lyta shook her head in reply then, realizing that this would do the other no good, she continued.

"No, I mean without all the protective guards and barriers. To actually measure your abilities on the Psi-scale."

Susan's heart skipped a beat as comprehension dawned. The answer was no. Of course not. Her mother would never have aloud her for a moment to drop her mental blocks for fear of being caught.

"Susan, where is Marcus? Have the two of you spoken yet?" Lyta probed gently after moments passed with out response. When Susan lifted her face to answer Lyta could see a rim of silver sheen in her eyes. Something she had never seen before in the seemingly invincible Ivanova.

"I don't know where he is, no. He left last night after… no, I haven't seen him since. But he seemed so terrified when he left I just couldn't bring myself to send anyone after him." Susan answered holding back her threatening emotions.

"Well. You obviously made some sort of strong emotional bridge between the two of you. So, whatever you where feeling at the time was probably relayed to him as well. And feeling emotions that you know couldn't possibly be yours can be very frightening. You have to find him, Susan. Talk to him, otherwise, knowing Marcus, he'll just keep hiding from you."

Susan nearly laughed out loud at the thought of Marcus hiding from anything, but before she could say anything, her com link beeped into life and a voice imitated from it.

: Commander. You wanted to be informed as soon as Captain Sheridan and Ambassador Delenn arrived. They are setting down now in docking bay 6: Came an ensign's voice from C & C.

"Thank you, Ensign. I'll meet them there. Inform Dr. Franklin and Chief Allen as well." Ivanova answered in her returned commanding voice holding the com link up to her mouth.

: Yes sir. C & C out: The com link blipped off and Susan stood signaling the end of the conversation between herself and the other telepath.

"Well, commander, if there's anything else you need don't hesitate. I'll be just a call away." Lyta was half way out the door when Susan suddenly remembered.

"Lyta, wait!" Lyta tuned to Ivanova standing in the same spot holding her guiding cane. The expression on her face was a hybrid of embarrassment and extreme annoyance.

"Would you mind?" Susan asked holding up the cane with a white knuckled fist.

Lyta smiled in slight amusement as she took the other woman's arm for guidance. "Not at all commander, not at all…"

--- --- ---

A.N. Really sorry this is so short and didn't really get you anywhere, but like I said, I'm slightly preoccupied at the moment. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. but I don't know if… well I will, so until then, read, review, and be merry!

Ranger Hikari


	5. for lack of a better title: chapii 5

A.N. I'm home! Yeah, no more foreign computers! Thanx so much for all your reviews people. I thought about taking some time off from writing until life quits being such a bitch, but then I realized that writing is probably the only thing that keeps me from crying at night so I'll continue as long as humanly possible.

Disclaimers: I don't own it, the great maker (JMS) does, simple and true. Spoilers warning first chapii, rated for mild language but nothing to terrible, so read on fellow adventure seekers! --

PostScript: To Ms. Hilary Weston, if you think yourself patient and brave then by all means pleaz be my beta. If anyone else thinks themselves up to it contact me via e-mail. Betas would be much appreciated.

Now… On With the Story!

--- --- ---

"Susan!" John Sheridan stepped into the reception area with Delenn at his side to meet a horde of eager welcomers, of which Susan was in the lead. He looked over her with a concerned air then gave her a tight brotherly hug. "I'm sorry about what happened. Are you okay?"

Susan wrenched herself from the bone crushing hug and smiled at him sadly. "I'm fine John, really. Congratulations by the way! I'm glad that you two finally got hitched. I thought it'd never happen." She laughed as she gave Delenn a warm hug then surrendered the newly weds to the persistent crowed behind them.

After the group reunion came to a close Susan walked with the Sheridan's to the Air hearts restaurant where they were meeting with friends for dinner. They talked quietly of everything as they went. They talked of the end of the war and the suicide of President Clark, the acceptance of the new alliance among Earth Alliance, and of many other things.

When they reached the entrance to Air Hearts John sent Delenn ahead to greet the others while he hung back with Ivanova. "Susan," He stopped her from entering by taking her arm and pulling her off to one side. "I have something for you."

He pulled a box from his uniform pocket and placed it in her hands. "I only hope you'll get the chance to appreciate it." Susan opened the box with a snap and fingered the cool metal bar inside.

"John, I…" Sheridan took the commander's bar from its place on her army of light jacket and replaced it with the captain's bar instead.

"Don't worry Captain," He laughed emphasizing the title. "You're just lucky I got the press off your back, for now. They were all but out the door when I told them no one was aloud to disturb you at this point."

"John, I believe there are a few people here who would like a word." Delenn's calm voice carried a hint of amusement as she took her husband by the hand and guided him into the restaurant. A very loud cheer irrupted from the room full of people waiting inside.

Sheridan's jaw nearly hit the floor when he realized just how many people had turned up for their welcome home party, nearly half the station by the looks of it. John turned to Ivanova who was looking extremely pleased with herself just imagining the expression on his face. "You planed this didn't you, Ivanova?"

"I plead the fifth." She laughed as they were both dragged off to joint the foray.

"Comman… uh, Captain. You haven't hear from Marcus have you?" Chief Allan asked as he was making his rounds of the tables talking to people among the crowds.

Ivanova's posture went ridged and she gripped her glass until the other occupants of the table feared it would shatter. "No, why?" She asked with a clipped tone.

Allen visibly flinched and stammered around for the right response. "Oh, well… I thought that maybe… you know." Susan stared straight forward with a stone solid expression, waiting.

"Okay, well… I gotta go so I'll see you all later." Zach concluded then beat a hasty retreat without another word.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Sheridan asked Susan as she shifted back into her relaxed mode.

"Has Marcus not been seen recently?" Delenn asked with a cool but concerned voice.

"No, I scared him off the other night and now he's been avoiding the real world ever since." Ivanova answered with a prickly voice. John raised his eyebrow in question to the others at the table but Steven quickly shook his head mouthing the word 'later' and all was dropped.

It was well past midnight but the party wagged on. And as the time past Susan found her thoughts drifting more and more to the ranger who so intently disturbed her pace of things.

A deep prickling sensation down her back caused Susan to turn her head to look behind her, knowing well and good she wouldn't see anything anyways. "Will you stop!" Michael insisted for the third time. "That's like the tenth time you've done that in the past three minutes!"

"I'm sorry." Ivanova apologized as she turned back around to face the table and her friends. "I keep getting the feeling someone's following me, it's really weird."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Steven asked from his concerned vigil across the table.

"For the millionth time, Steven, _I am fine_!" Susan gritted out between another shivering of sensation. John and Delenn were at the moment dancing out on the crowded floor, while Michael had run off to talk to his old security team. Lyta and Zach where occupied at another table and even Lennier and Vir were busy elsewhere which left Susan to her thoughts.

"Damn it! You stupid…" Susan fumed to herself as she got to her feet with purpose. She marched as dignified as possible out of the restaurant using her guiding cane and preying no one would be foolish enough to stop her.

It was a very good thing Susan knew the station so well, otherwise the task she'd set before herself would have proven much more difficult. Edging along the walls with her hand to guide her she made it to the nearest turbo lift and entered without encounter. The whole of the station seemed to be asleep or at the Sheridan's party so there was no one to disturb or be disturbed which Susan was very grateful for.

"Brown one." She called to the computer in the lift as it started its long dissent through the center of the station. Susan wasn't exactly sure where she was going; only that she had to find Marcus before she couldn't stand to be here anymore.

When the lift doors opens she stepped out and almost immediately tripped over some piece of debris or another. Cursing loudly she wondered whether she should have asked someone along when another shiver ran up her spin. More intense this time, it felt like trouble.

She turned in the other direction and found the sensation strengthen noticeably. "Great!" Susan bit out to no one but herself. "Not only am I trying to find my way through down below like this, apparently I've become a living compass!"

Suddenly a loud crunching noise sounded from somewhere above and a loud flop signaled the action of something large hitting the ground. Susan was just about to duck for cover when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Agh… well _that_ was fun!" He stood to dust himself off but stopped when he finally realized the company he held.

"Susan! What the bloody hell are you doing down here, _alone_?" She was caught off guard for a moment, but quickly found her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing! Not only have you been avoiding me and the rest of the world but you came down here without warning anyone first. What if something had happened to you? No one would know where to look if…" She was cut short of her tirade when one of Marcus' hands clamped tight around her mouth while the other grabbed her by the waist and pulled her behind a towering stack of crates.

"What the hell!" She seethed when he released her from his iron grasp. He put his fingers to her lips which only furthered her fury but kept quiet with the thought that he would have good reason for such actions agents her.

"I saw a few shifty people in the Zocalo this morning and started tailing them after I caught a snippet of their conversation. I don't know who they are or where they came from, but they most definitely are not friendly people. My guess is that they're Clark's people and they're after Sheridan and Delenn."

"And _why_ didn't you get security?" Ivanova asked with a 'no duh' tone in her voice. "It kind of is their job to protect people around here." She made sure that every bit of annoyance she felt was relayed with her words.

"Look!" Marcus spat turning to face her head on. Her eyes met his though unseeing and held every bit of anger he heard in her voice. "What ever's got your knickers in a bunch you can stop blaming on me because I had nothing to do with it!"

"Nothing to do with it! Marcus, you are _it_!" She used her free hand and reached out grabbing him by the collar of his clock. "You've been avoiding me! And now you're making every one worry about you! Now you're making me worry about you!"

A soon as she'd realized just what that statement implied Susan released him like hot coals. She hadn't mint to go quite that far and dearly hoped she wasn't blushing as deeply as the heat in her face implied.

"Well… I…" Marcus, stunned at what he'd just heard tried to find the right comeback but found no words at all. A loud pop in the hallway around them caused them both to jump out of the stupor of the moment.

"What happened?" Ivanova demanded as she attached herself to his clock so she wouldn't lose him.

"The lights went out; I can't see a damn thing!" Marcus proved his point by immediately running into something painfully. "Ouch!"

"Hah." Susan laughed dryly, "Welcome to my world!" Another pop and cash made her ears ring as Marcus pushed Susan down to the deck and dodged behind an empty crate as someone nearby opened fire on them.

"Dear, there's someone at the door!" Marcus said sarcastically as the PPG wielding attacker continued to shoot at them.

"Here!" Susan un-holstered her PPG and held it out for him to take. Marcus grabbed it quickly and began returning fire. She heard a body drop and assumed by the quieting of fire that only one remained.

"Susan, look out! To your left." Marcus shouted as another volley of fire sizzled over her head hitting an uncovered maintenance panel. The panel flared up momentarily with intense heat and flame before burning itself out. Susan tried to shield her face but was caught by the fierce heat in a dizzying sweep.

Taking Marcus' warning she swung out hard to her left with her guiding cane and felt in contact with force against someone a few feet away. She rolled away and came up on her hands and knees behind Marcus. Carefully, Ivanova removed her hand from over her eyes.

She was staring down at the hand that braced her to the deck holding the cane. The emergency lights must have turned on because everything had a reddish glow. She looked up cautiously and took in the view. Everything was either double or triple image and very blurred, but definitely visible.

"Marcus. Where are you?" She looked around the dim hall. Marcus lay on the deck behind the crate where he'd taken refuge clutching a bloody wound on his shoulder. There was a great many fumbling noises from where the attackers had stood their ground and Susan quickly pulled her PPG from Marcus' grasp.

Raising her gun to the man across the way she found three of him staring back at her. He was fumbling for a recharge cartridge for his gun and was swiftly making progress. –Damn it!- Susan screamed to herself, intense panic welling inside her already frantic mind. –Which one do I shoot!- She stood for a second then randomly fired at the right image of the man.

Nothing. The assailant was now charging his gun and taking aim. -Now or never, Ivanova! - She told herself pushing past the fog of panic and dizziness in her mind and fired on the left hand figure. The sound of a body hitting the floor was the last thing she heard before Susan herself rendered herself to unconscious sleep.

--- --- ---

A.N. waves a tiny green flag w/ a shamrock on it Hurrah. I did it. Sorry it's been such a long time come'n people, but I had to evacuate the island due to Hurricane Rita so I've been short a phone plug lately. This story was actually a lot shorter than I thought. I guess the chapii length makes up for that, eh? Only a chapii or two more to go. Yea. Now, review, or I'll… post anyways, but review, damn it! Pleaz?

Ranger Hikari


	6. winows of opportunity

A.N. Ha hah! I'm back! Yea-haw! Okay, down to business! Thanx a bunches for all the great review… love much too all and many virtual chocolates. I'm almost positive that this will be the last chapii, but only fools are positive so I won't be so presumptuous as to that. If this gets to mushy or off track somebody will just have to slap me through the internet connection and I'll fix it. Okay, let's see what damage can be done this time, eh? On With the Story!

--- --- ---

Doctor Franklin walked into the alcove that held his two most prominent patients. Marcus was still unconscious and would be for a while longer do to the PPG wound on his shoulder, but Ivanova was stirring restlessly in her sleep.

Steven extended his arm to wake her but stopped when she spoke. " Нет, Маркус, не идите все же. Пребывание, только немного более длинное, пожалуйста." She rolled over clutching her pillow to her face.

Franklin stifled his laughter as he shook her shoulder gently to wake her. Steven didn't pretend to understand Russian, but by the tone of voice and the mention of a certain ranger he could take a wild guess at what the Captain was dreaming of.

"Captain? Susan, wake up." He laughed out loud this time when she thrashed as his hand and grumbled through the pillow.

"Five more minutes, _please_."

"If you'll wake up, we can run a few tests and then you can go sleep in your own bed." Franklin teased. Susan was confused for a moment then the fog of sleep lifted from her and she remembered what had happened.

Sitting bolt upright at a dizzying speed she looked around wildly. "Marcus!"

"Wow, calm down before you hurt yourself. Marcus is just fine. He took a hit from a PPG, but they only clipped him, he's right over there sleeping it off, see?" Susan followed his gesture to the bed across the alcove and spotted the man lying fast asleep.

She flopped back down on the bed before another thought swam into conscious view. She raised her hands up in front of her face. She realized with shock that they where there, or rather, she could see them.

"Yes, you got your sight back, pretty luck actually. The heat from the panel that exploded broke up most of the scar tissue around the cornea of your eyes. Most of your vision should return normally within the next twenty-four hours." Steven explained as he shone a light in her eyes to check them.

"Most of it?" Susan asked squinting against the bright light. The room fizzled in and out of view when she turned her head but the dizziness had subsided considerably.

"Yes, like we said earlier, your vision will never be as good as it was." Susan rubbed the tense muscles around her eyes. She'd been hoping to avoid this outcome but couldn't really complain, at least she _could_ see again.

"Great, so what am I supposed to do, by the books with large print?" Despite the annoying situation Susan found that at least her humor was still intact.

"Not quite. You'll have to be fitted for glassed sometime with in the next few…" And there went her humor, right out the airlock.

"Like hell, Steven. I'm perfectly able _without_ glasses thank you very much!" She crossed her arms in determination and looked away.

"Okay fine, if that's what you think," Franklin walked ten paces to the wall beyond the privacy curtain rod and pulled an extendable chart from the wall. "Read the last three lines for me please."

Susan squinted for a moment then scowled at the doctor. "I can't" She said bluntly. Steven smirked triumphantly but she wasn't going to give up. "That's cheating Steven. I will not…"

"Oh, come on Susan! This is the exact same chart you'll have to read when you take your pilot's physical. You'll need them anyways. And look at the bright side. After you get used to the prescription you can get contacts."

She continued to scowl at him without a word. Sighing deeply, Franklin decided to change the subject. "So, did you two make up down there, or was it you that shot him?"

Caught off guard Susan dropped her scowl and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She looked over at the prone man across the room and frowned slightly. They hadn't in fact. Marcus hadn't really seem in the mood for making up while they were in down below and she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to ever.

-So much for those plans- She sighed to herself. "Why don't you just tell him?" Steven asked causing her to jump. He'd moved next to her bed while she wasn't paying attention and now looked her straight in the face.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Susan lied regaining her composure.

"Oh, please. Did you know you talk in your sleep, Captain?" Franklin stated more than asked. He had an annoyed yet amused expression.

"I do not!" Ivanova protested loudly. Marcus stirred in his sleep and Susan looked at him for a long moment. "It wouldn't make a difference. He's not interested."

Steven snorted with annoyance and moved to check on the ranger in question while he continued. "And how would you know that? You won't even let the guy stand at your door step much less let him in."

"No, Marcus is too assertive and open. He would have said something if he was." Sometimes even her own pessimism made Ivanova gloomy.

"Now where have I heard this before?" Steven asked sarcastically. He moved back over to Ivanova's bed and helped her down. "Trust me, he is interested. You can go home. Be back here tomorrow at 13:00." He handed her a slip of paper with the appointment on it and was half way out of the door when Susan stopped him.

"Steven, how do you know?" She gestured slightly over her shoulder to Marcus looking anxious to truly know.

Steven smiled with an impish feature as he answered. "Because, Marcus talks in his sleep too."

--- --- ---

It took the better part of three days for Marcus to regain conscious in which time Susan was confined to quarters giving her the chance to really think things over.

-You can do this, Ivanova- She told herself sternly as she stood out side his quarters the nest day. She had spent the whole walk down reciting what she would say and how she would apologize when she found herself in front of his door, her last nerve fleeting.

The back of her scalp tingled violently as she rang the door chime. "Open." She heard his voice from inside and steeled herself as she walked in. "Oh, hullo Susan." He stopped in his tracks as he was exiting the bedroom.

He had obviously just come from the shower because his longish hear was weighed down with water and he was half way through pulling a shirt over his head.

"Marcus…" Her eyes wondered along his sculpted physic as he stood half dressed in the door way. Words faltered, she could feel the heat creeping up her neck and cheeks.

Marcus blushed as well when he realized what she was looking at and tried rather pathetically to obvert her attention to something else. "Lovely glasses, though you never struck me as the type." He said indicating the octagonal wire rimmed glasses she was wearing.

Blushing even deeper Susan snatched the spectacles from her face and placed them in her uniform pocket. "I, uh… just came by to… apologize." She tore her eyes away from him and tried desperately to pull her mind back into focus. "I didn't mean to attack you like that in down below, and for the other night."

She was rambling now but couldn't quite bring herself to stop; however uncomfortable this was it was necessary. "What ever I did, it wasn't intentional, sorry." She concluded looking away.

Marcus sighed deeply dropping the half dawned shirt on the sofa seat he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright Susan. There's no need to apologize. What ever it is that you did it wasn't your fault. I just ran off like a scared little girl instead of figuring it out, that's all."

Susan laughed slightly, but didn't look up so Marcus continued. "And down below was my fault. I was being prickly about the whole thing. But you caught me at a rather bad moment. Catching the bad guys and all."

"Oh that's right, what ever happened to them?" Susan asked remembering the group of attackers accused of plotting against the president and his wife.

"Oh, they were apprehended. One in still in med-lab while the other two are enjoying a comfy cell in the brig. None of them have given any hints as to who their employer was yet though." Marcus was explaining to her.

Susan was only half listening. She was again preoccupied with his bare torso. Admiring the pale smooth skin was taking her breath away. –Stop it- She tried to scold herself but with no effect. Then she realized the fresh mark where he had so recently been wounded.

Before she could think to stop herself she reached out an unwavering hand to touch the cool raw skin that spread over his shoulder and down his ribcage. Gasping every so slightly at the unexpected touch Marcus caught her small hand in his.

"I'm sorry!" Susan apologized frantically as she made to leave. "I'll just…" But Marcus did not release her hand. Instead he pulled her back closer to him before she could escape and held her tight around the waist.

"Wait, don't go yet." He breathed, surprising both of them with his actions. –Oh, no. Hear it comes. If I live through this it will be a bloody miracle- But the Boom he had been expecting never came. Instead Susan stood in his grasp seemingly holding her breath. He moved to consume the distance between them when he was interrupted, just millimeters from her expectant lips, by a message alert.

"Yes!" Marcus snapped out annoyance from being interrupted at a moment such as this seeping through every word. The computer console on the wall in one corner bleeped and lit up informing him of an audio message being transmitted. "Receive." He growled as Susan took the distraction as a chance to slip from his grasp.

-Whew! That could have ended up badly- She warned herself. The impish little voices in her head were beginning again, whispering tempting words in her ears, but she wouldn't get pulled into another run away relationship that she knew wouldn't work out on her end.

When Susan looked up from her thoughts Marcus was absolutely growling at whoever was on the other line. "Thank you so much for the bulletin, but I'm well aware that I'm late. I was a tad busy on this end!"

"Oh? With what?" She heard Steven's voice and laughed softly.

"With me." Susan announced with amusement in her voice. She could hear the doctor's amassment as he informed whoever he was with of whom else was on Marcus' link. In the background they could hear the unmistakable voice of Garibaldi asking _who_ with a double take.

"Well bring her to then!" Steven said over the link to Marcus as he ended the link. "And hurry it up, will you?" Then it was silent again. Marcus turned back to Ivanova looking extremely ruffled.

"So…" He searched for words uncomfortably. "Would you care to join us? We're going to so jumpy little bar I forget the name of. Supposed to be a nice place, but it'd be nicer with you there."

Susan blushed again and looked down. "Only if you put your close on." She laughed. Marcus seemed to remember for the first time that he in fact was not fully clothed and returned to dressing himself before they left.

--- --- ---

A.N. Hah! Look at that! I lied! This isn't the last chapii. Though the next will be shorter I think. Just a final ado, you know, some romantical crap to sum it up. That sort. Hope you've enjoyed so far, posts as soon as I can get them. School's a real bitch right now with the end of the first six weeks and all, so, until then, Bye, bye.

Ranger Hikari


	7. Get what they diserve

A.N. This should be a bit short. I'm just raping things up. I know, I know… and it's about damn time to!!! V.V I know I'm lazy I should have done this ages ago. But the important thing is that it's here! Oh, and I hate to spoil surprises, but expect a cookie at the end, eh?! READ, REVIEW, AND BE MERRY!!!

--- --- ---

Marcus and Susan reached the bar to find their friends already making merry with drinks and all. Michael waved them down when he caught sight of them in the door and they joined the table.

"Good evening, and where have you two been?" Steven asked with a grin. Ivanova glared at him but said nothing.

"Glad to see you're back on your feet Marcus." John said clapping Marcus on his wounded shoulder. Susan had to suppress a giggle as the ranger grimaced. "So, Susan, I've been meaning to ask how things have been going with your new post and all." The president continued with out notice.

"Yes, many of the other ambassadors have inquired much to the same." Delenn spoke quietly from her seat next to her husband on the opposite side of the table.

"Oh, its fine, very quiet actually, not much has changed." There was a collective 'oh' and the table was suddenly shifty and quiet. Susan looked from each face to the next looking for an answer. She turned to Steven in time to see him give Marcus an amused shake of the head. Marcus returned the gesture with a death glare.

"What?" She asked them all exasperatedly. They all seemed to find something interesting in their glass or the table and ignored her.

"So! How's that prescription working out for you, Susan?" Steven asked breaking the awkward silence. Susan shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah, let's see 'em! I haven't gotten a chance yet." Michael agreed along with the others. Ivanova continued to glare a moment longer before sighing in disgust. Removing the glasses from her pocket she placed them with a disgruntled look on her face. There was a ringing silence before Marcus spoke.

"Well I think they're lovely." This won him a few knowing smiles as Susan tried very hard to stem the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Yes, they are. They make you look, as Humans say, the intellectual type." Delenn complemented. Susan took the glasses off again quickly and stuffed them in her pocket.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Sheridan asked changing the subject. Ivanova raised an eyebrow in question, "About the job and everything. Do you think it's going to workout, you two going back into Earth force?" He elaborated indicating Franklin as well.

"I don't know." Ivanova replied. She'd been deliberately putting this thought off until now. "I don't see why not. I mean, I know it will be hard, but they can't do anything about it, its part of the treaty…" She trailed off thinking of all the different scenarios.

"We'll get through it no matter what. We always have, this time's no different, right Susan?" Steven assured. At first Ivanova looked like she wasn't at all sure then Marcus took her hand under the table squeezing it reassuringly. He gave her a small smile and for a moment she could feel his strength and love through their physical connection and she knew…

"Yes, I think it will be."

--- --- ---

In another booth across the bar a small group of people looked on intensely. Their leader, a man in black garb with a short ponytail of thick black hair looked away in disgust. Their plans had failed this time, but he wasn't going to let them get away that easily.

"Aden, what are we going to do? Kevin and Sosha failed to eliminate that damn Rebel and his Minbari wife, and now they have their captain back. Do we drop it?" Another man sitting to his left wearing the same type of clothing asked with a fowl glare at the people they were discussing.

"No, Jacobean, we continue on. These people must be brought to justice they can't get away with what they did to the masters. We have to finish the mission no matter the coast. Kevin and Sosha knew what they were risking." Aden answered coolly to the younger man.

"And their captain?" A woman beside Jacobean inquired. She was petite, dressed in black like the others, but with soft thin material gloves. She had thick jaw length auburn hair and bright sea blue eyes. "I hear she's a real problem when she gets angry. She could be a threat to the whole thing."

"Yes, but we wont be able to get to her without going through the ranger first." Aden agreed. He looked down at the girl across from him and smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry, Sam. They'll get theirs soon enough, I promise."

--- --- ---

A.N. AAAAAHHHH!!! What have I done?! I've just signed myself up for a sequel, something I swore to myself I'd never do!!! But I couldn't just leave it there. Everyone does that, it's so disappointing! Anyways, more on the way as soon as I can sort it out in my head. Pleaz review and tell me what-cha-think. Ta for now!

HIKARi


End file.
